The present invention relates to systems, computer-implemented methods and computer program products for the implementation of content and/or context based handling of instant messages in an instant message environment.
Instant messaging (IM) is a means of communication wherein individuals can communicate with one another using text-based communication over a network in substantially real-time. For purposes of illustration, in an exemplary instant messaging system, a client program executed on a user's processing device may connect to an instant message server, and may further communicate to the server, the internet protocol (IP) address and/or other relevant contact information for the user. The client program may also communicate to the server, a private list of individuals that the user is interested in communicating with via instant messaging. The instant message server temporarily stores the user's connection information and checks to see if any of the individuals in the user's private list are also currently logged into the instant message server. If individuals associated with the user's private list are also logged into the instant message server, then a message may be sent to the user's client program with the connection information for each such located individual. Likewise, the instant message server may also send the user's contact information to individuals who have included the user in their private list.
The client program can then be used to participate in a chat session, e.g., with one or more selected individuals on the user's private list who have also logged into the instant message system. Because the client program has received the appropriate contact information, it is not required that the instant message server itself be involved in the instant message chat session. During the chat session participants enter messages to each other into a chat session window. When a message drafted by one participant is transmitted, a window typically pops up on the display of the processing device of each recipient which contains a scrolling transcription of the conversation including messages entered by each participant of the chat session. The above process continues until the chat session is terminated by the participants.